


The Devil knows!

by FaintinDestruction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Dom!Cas, Love Confession, M/M, Sub!Dean, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean faced the devil but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil knows!

**Author's Note:**

> I intended something completely different when I started this story but as you know the story comes with the writing. I messed around and there is a big ass plothole in it but I wanted it done. *moves backwards while whistling* English is not my first language so be patient. (I was lazy with the format too bc I have no time tülülül)  
> Love you.

"You're not gonna survive this~~." A big grin appeared on Lucifer's face. This has been a challenge all day. It was a good challenge in his point of view. He didn't think Dean would actually do it. But he underestimated the Winchester. There he was, standing in front of him ready to die in a fight.

He felt Cas inside him writhing. Obviously the fact that Dean faced Lucifer like this made his 'roommate' upset. Though, Lucifer only giggled about this. It was amusing, entertaining at it's best.

"Shut up you ugly Ass." Dean spit out and prepared his body for a physical attack.

"Nah~..." Lucifer made a pout. "You realize you also insult you best buddy in here." He pointed at himself and made a step towards the hunter. "You really think you have a shot against me?" The devil crooked his head. "Pathetic." A movement of his hand and it threw dean from his feet. His face landed on the ground and an angry growl escaped the hunter.

"Eat me!" He hissed and jumped back on his feet.

There was a fast turn of event when Dean ran towards him and punched the Devil in his face. Lucifer's Head turned to the side which was counted as a success but he turned to face him again. Oh so slowly with a raised brow. "Nice try ..but you're still 'just' a human." Luci grinned but frowned when dean started to smirk brightly. "Yeah? Why is you lip bleeding then?" Of course Lucifer couldn't know that they found a spell to give a human the power of a demon. It took a lot to manage but it worked and the bliss if success was written on his face. Rowena was dead but Crowley teamed up with them again and maybe it was luck or a from a God written coincidence. Who knew?

Lucifer moved his hand and touched his lip with his index finger. There was in fact blood to see as he looked at it and hated it. He hated to bleed. It made him feel weak. He was not just a meat suit made of bones and flesh. He was an archangel touched by the power of god. Luci's face turned dark and he circled his wrist which caused dean to hover over the ground, his neck choking from an invisible force. "You are nothing compared TO ME." Lucifer hissed out.

Dean was struggling, his feet wiggling in the air underneath him and he held his neck as if he could free himself from the force that was holding him.

Then Lucifer let him go, his eyes sparkling from a new Idea. Dean landed on the ground and the anger was obvious, sparkling in Dean's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that.." Lucifer walked slowly towards him. Dean tried to get back to his feet but only landed on his knees and yet again the energy Lucifer was using only by holding up his hand was keeping him in a very awkward position. "You COWARD!" Dean yelled. "Fight with your hands and stop this Star Wars shit!" He bend against the force but failed.

Lucifer bend down and grabbed Dean's chin. "Shhhh You waste energy." He said calmly. "You know... I was bored but you are really entertaining." A thumb moved over dean's lower lip and he actually tried to bite it. "Hey! No biting!" Lucifer squinted. "Also..." The devil crooked his head. "This power.. must be hard to control.."

Dean squinted. "Not for me.. I had it worse."

"I heard the bedtime stories." Lucifer giggled.

The power inside Dean was urging him on to fight but he was not able to move. He should have seen that coming. It was an idea. Not THE idea but at least he would go down swinging like he always intended to. What he regretted was that he didn't manage to save Cas before this will all end. His head dropped in a defeat for a second but a pull on his hair forced him to look into the blue eyes that once had something more in it then just greed and envy, blood lust and hatred.

"Is that your giving up face?" Lucifer said low. "Aw come on.. hey I'm actually impressed. You manage to keep this dark spell inside you under control which is really amazing."

"Spare me!" Dean barked and for a second he managed to move a bit and Lucifer formed an impressed expression.

"There we go.." Lucifer grinned, teeth showing.

"Do you know why you are able to control this power?" Lucifer stood again. "Because of your hatred towards me. Hate is SO much stronger." Lucifer held his fist in the air to underline his words. "Hate can kill thousands of people." He stopped in his sentence. "Funny though... I did once love but what did I get..?"

"Oh SHUT UP I know the damn book!" Dean squinted and either Lucifer let him or he managed to get out of the invisible grip. "It's ALL blah blah and you are just a whiny kid."

Lucifer rose his chin, his face unusual stern for a second before he made a slow nod. "Fine.. I thought we had a conversation.."

A pull and Dean slit over the ground towards the devil who caught him on his collar. "You just pissed me off." There was a hit of Lucifer's forehead against Dean's nose and he gasped out in pain. His vision turned blurry for a moment but another pull on his collar pulled him back. At least he was healing faster. "Congrats.. pissing the devil off.. you deserve a reward." Dean got turned around and his back hit the wall. He was sure that he was about to die. His eyes were closed and his face a grimace.

"You're ugly when you look like this." He heard Lucifer say and the pressure on his body got stronger. Lucifer was pressing himself against him and he felt hot breath on the area of his neck and ear before the devil started to whisper. "He loves you, you know."

Dean's eyes jumped open. "What?" He stared at Lucifer's far too close face but none of the expression he made looked remotely like Cas. "What kind of sick game is this!" Dean yelled. "Let me go!" He pushed against Lucifer's body. "Oh so NOW we have a conversation." Lucifer moved his thumbs over dean's collar. "I don't lie." the devilish grin promised nothing good. "His thoughts... wow you can't imagine.." Lucifer chuckled and Dean's face turned pale.

"Shut up!"

"Oh.. No, I just started." Lucifer gripped Dean's chin and pressed his lips into an O. "He thinks about those pink lips and what he could do with them or what they can do to him."

"You SICK BASTARD!" Dean yelled but his insides turned around. Was it true?

"Maybe I'm sick but my roommate is lovesick and wow... he hates himself.. I thought your self loathing was huge." Lucifer loosened his grip just a bit. "Another thing.. your sweet angel wanted me inside him just because of you.. to save you because he's...well I wouldn't say he is jealous of Amara but.." He shrugged his shoulders.

Dean stilled. "You're full of crap." He said but it wasn't what he thought. His head was forming all kinds of thoughts now. It all made sense suddenly and obviously it was visible on his expression.

"Oh... now you realize it huh?" Lucifer stuck his tongue out. "Sweet love. He would die for you.. " He giggled. "Basically he was not pleased with you feeling the urge to bang God's sister.." A dark laugh made dean shiver. "Okay.. I'm exaggerating but wow this is fun."

Dean felt a pain growing in his chest. It was guilt that he was so blind. Why would Cas love him of all the people? He wasn't worth a love of an angel. No one should love him because this is what happens. he's losing those people. Beloved ones. God he should be alone forever to keep everyone save...

Lucifer's eyes began to sparkle. "There it is.. this glimpse of self loathing.. Oh Yes.. They all die because of you..Loving you is a dead end obviously"

Dean pressed his lips to a thin line, his chest aching.

"Though, I can't blame him." Lucifer said. "You are something," Lucifer said and leaned in to take a deep sniff. "delicious righteous man."

"Fuck you!" Dean struggled again, kicked against Lucifer's knee who lost his grip on Dean's collar by the movement but his hands were fast. He grabbed both of Dean's shoulders, pushing him back against the wall. "You're strong but I'm stronger."

"I wanted to kill you but this is much better." Lucifer leaned in again, his lips close to dean's. "I bet you thought the same.. looking at those fat juicy lips.. " Dean turned his face but again he got forced to look at Lucifer, fingers digging into his cheeks now "You want a taste? I mean I don't mind." Lucifer licked his lips.

There was disgust on Dean's face. His heart bouncing in his chest in rage and for his own surprise he managed to grab Lucifer by his hair to pull his head back.

"Now we're talking." Lucifer said and grinned. "You like it rough? Alright!" The Devil didn't care about the pull on his hair and pressed his body tight against Dean's.

Terror was on Dean's face when he felt something on his hip that he shouldn't feel. "I'm not picky." Lucifer chuckled darkly and Dean dropped his hands in somewhat of shock. He swallowed hard. This wasn't happening. His anger vanished and changed into fear. He rather wanted to die. "You can't.. be serious."

"Oh I am serious.. " Lucifer moved his hip and Dean felt sick. "Don't tell me you didn't want to try this.." Blue eyes looked at him in somewhat dark pleasure if this was even a thing. "HE sure wanted to..." Lucifer added and leaned in to lick over Dean's cheek. "And his dreams did turn me on."

Dean shivered, his defense was completely gone and replaced by disbelief and sadness, crossed with fear and guilt.

"Don't..." His voice turned weak.

"Oh please.. I liked you more when you were fighting." Lucifer said and crooked Dean's head in a rough motion to be able to nibble forcefully on Dean's neck.

Then something changed. Lucifer hissed and moved backwards, his hands shaking. "...Uh.. look who's awake." His expression changed into a painful one.

Dean blinked. "Cas?!" He felt hope. "Cas! Fight him!" Lucifer made an angry growl and stumbled backwards.

"Castiel..." the archangel hissed ".. Sun... isn't out yet.."

"CAS!" Dean yelled again and jumped towards, keeping eye contact if possible. "Please! You are better then this! Kick him out!" Lucifer stilled and blinked. No. Not Lucifer. The familiar expression and those eyes. Dean knew. "Cas.." He whispered and grabbed the angel's cheek. "What did you do.."

Cas blinked, twice. One could see he was fighting.

"I'm..sorry.. " He pressed out. "I had ...no choice."

"BULL! Sure you had!" Dean didn't realize how hard he was holding Cas' face. "Come on! Expel him NOW!"

"I can't..."

"Why?!"

"We ..need him.."

"No! We find another way! CAS I need you back here.."

"Why...." Cas struggled to keep Lucifer down. He grabbed Dean's wrists, who was still holding his face.

Dean blinked. "What do you mean why?"

"I .. destroyed so much.. I wasn't... helpful.. I'm expendable...I need to do.. at least this.." Cas said low and ripped Dean's hands from him. "You need to run..I can't hold him.. any longer."

"What?! You .. do you hear yourself?!" Dean was startled. "You're unique! You are my friend.. my family.. We need you."

Cas exhaled a shaky breath. "You need me.. when you need someone on the job.." He turned his head, obviously it hurt to say it which wasn't helping to keep Lucifer down. Cas walked backwards slowly as if he was trying to escape the situation.

Dean rose his eyebrows. "That's... ..Cas that's nonsense. I want you around.. I like to have you by my side.. that... " He shook his head. He now realized that in fact he maybe never really appreciated Cas like he should. Or maybe didn't notice because.. Cas was always there. Always alive. Always with him. He just...was. A constant that Dean was holding on to. Pining... His mind started to race. He maybe was controlled by Amara but he was ..clinging to Cas.

He walked towards the trembling Angel.

"NO! RUN!" Cas shook his head widely. "Don't come closer! I saw what he wants to do with you ...Dean... Please..I can't let him do this to you.."

Dean didn't listen. He grabbed Cas' face anew. "Cas..come back to me." He said low. "I need you because... because... I..." Dean made a face. It was too hard. He couldn't.. why..

Cas stilled. He stared at the hunter, eyes wet from the exhaustion but that wasn't the only reason. He was hoping to hear it but never imagined it. Never thought that his feelings would... matter... 

"Dean..." He replied. Cas mind started to lose control. Lucifer was already fighting through his wall. "Please... tell me..."

He was begging now.

Dean looked up, willing to fight the devil again. "Because... I love you... Okay? Yes... Fuck... I need you because you are... You are you.."

Cas frowned, his eyes bloodstained at wet, and then it all happened very fast. His hands turned into fists and Dean could actually see the mental fight that was happening right now. Cas was shaking violently and then a bright light was filling the room. Dean covered his face and waited for the moment to pass. Cas dropped to the ground and Dean was on him in seconds.

"Cas! CAS!" He held the angel's face and hoped for a sign that he was still alive and well. Blue eyes slowly opened and a grown escaped Castiel.

"That... was unpleasant..." Cas breathed and Dean just had to chuckle. He helped him up and just hugged him, held him tight for a moment, felt the familiar stiffness from Cas' body until shaky hands were reaching around him. It didn't even feel awkward and then Dean started to release Cas. He moved back. "So... uhm... " where is he now...?" Dean said and frowned.

"I guess... searching for a new vessel..." Cas pressed his lips to a thin line. "It will be hard for him to find a descent one... " Cas shifted his weight. "Dean... I..."

Dean rose a hand. "...Cas... I meant it." He replied. "I... well... maybe I didn't know myself... but... Just... I don't know... I'm not used to... this."

Cas stilled, looked at the hunter for a long moment. "I did not intend that you... hear about my feeling like that... " He looked down.

Dean sighed and walked into Cas' personal space again. He placed his hand flat on the angel's cheek. It felt strange, yes. This intimidate touch but also right. "How about you tell me now." He said and waited until Cas lifted his face. His eyes were much bluer then before. Filled with life. "I love you Dean.." It clearly was shaking the angel to say it and dean exhaled a laugh which confused the Angel for a moment. But it was a happy laugh. Something He barley saw on Dean. So it was good. Nice.

"I love you too you big dork." Of course Dean had to add something like that but even this was enough for Cas to smile as wide as his cheeks managed.

Dean's face got stern again as he closed the distance completely and chests were pressing against each other. He moved his thumb over Cas' cheek who closed his eyes at the touch and dean's heart made a jump when the stubbly cheek was leaning against his hand. Yes, this felt damn right. "Don't... ever do that again." Dean said low and Cas made a nod before his eyes grew wide because soft lips were on his before he could prepare.

It was a soft kiss, short but the intensity of it made them both dizzy.

"So... What was that about all kinds of thoughts about me?" Dean chuckled as he broke the contact. And he never saw Cas becoming that red in the face. "No judging.. Just ..very curious." The hunter added and Cas grabbed him again for a more passionate kiss. It threw Dean from his feet and he hoped he would survive this attack. 

"Shut up, Dean." Cas said horse between the kiss.

"Wow... Alright... Dom much?" Dean giggled and a raised eyebrow was Cas' reply.

"Oh.." Dean shivered. "Back to the bunker then... I guess..."

-fin-


End file.
